


Серебряный молот Эллиота

by WTF Snooker 2021 (WTF_Snooker_2021)



Category: Snooker RPF
Genre: Also there are some swear words, Brains are important!, Gen, Horror, Mention of Cannibalism, Minor Character Death, No snooker players were harmed in the making of this fic, No zombies harmed too, Only fictional characters though, Single work, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Zombies, tagging is hard
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Snooker_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Snooker%202021
Summary: История о том, как преданный болельщик решил поделиться мудростью со своим любимым игроком.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Серебряный молот Эллиота

Bang, bang, Maxwell’s silver hammer  
Came down upon his head  
Bang, bang, Maxwell’s silver hammer  
Made sure that he was dead  
The Beatles, “Maxwell’s Silver Hammer” [1]

  
  
Тяжело жить, когда ты не такой, как все. И ещё тяжелее, когда ты вынужден постоянно тщательно скрывать от окружающих свою непохожесть на них.  
Об этом с тоской думал Эллиот, стоя в очереди в мясной отдел в супермаркете и слушая, как неподалёку какой-то худощавый мужчина с безумным взглядом разоряется о том, что кругом одни сплошные трупоеды, презирающие вегетарианскую диету, и что это сведёт всё человечество в могилу, причём очень скоро. Мужчина нервировал Эллиота. Ему хотелось бросить корзинку, схватить мужчину за грудки, трясти его и кричать, что нет уж, дудки, его погубила отнюдь не любовь к мясу – но приходилось сдерживаться, и Эллиот, стиснув зубы, отводил взгляд и с повышенным интересом изучал разложенные в витрине аппетитные куски. Он вздохнул с облегчением, когда невесть откуда появившиеся охранники супермаркета подхватили проповедника вегетарианства под руки и увели прочь из мясного отдела. Но не переставал нервно озираться, когда подошла его очередь, и он просил продавца взвесить ему пару стейков, говяжью печень и немного мозгов.  
Эллиот не любил книги и фильмы про зомби, потому что то, что там описывалось и показывалось, совершенно не было похоже на правду. Хотя бы потому, что, если уж в массовой культуре и упоминались ему подобные, их всегда было много, они действовали вместе и могли помогать и поддерживать друг друга, а в жизни Эллиот всегда был один. Один-одинёшенек среди других, нормальных людей.  
Он знал, конечно, что в городе есть и другие подобные ему существа. На Джордж-стрит, неподалёку от театра, обитал дед, по слухам, восставший ещё в прошлом веке и едва ли не видевший воочию Джо Дэвиса, выигрывающего чемпионат мира по снукеру, а на Леопольд-стрит обосновалась целая семья, с виду вполне благообразная, но тоже уже, мягко говоря, не совсем живая. Эллиот узнавал своих собратьев скорее чисто интуитивно, как будто между ними всеми была какая-то связь, но отношений они не поддерживали, как будто существовало некое негласное правило не контактировать. Как будто это могло спасти их от разоблачения и помочь сохранить иллюзию, что все они – совершенно обычные рядовые, а главное, живые горожане. Так сложилось исторически, как любил повторять преподаватель истории в университете, который посещал Эллиот. Преподаватель, правда, имел в виду другое, но какая, к чёрту, разница.  
И ещё Эллиота раздражал навязанный массовой культурой стереотип, будто все зомби только и делают, что ходят, шатаясь и вытянув перед собой руки, и повторяют: «Мозги! Мозги!», да ещё и убивают людей, чтобы вкусить заветный деликатес. Разумеется, в реальности никто никого не убивал. За всю свою жизнь – точнее, существование в нынешнем состоянии, – Эллиот не вскрыл ни одной черепной коробки. В этом просто не было ровным счётом никакой необходимости, пока существовали мясные магазины, пока вегетарианская диета не стала настолько модной, чтобы подмять под себя абсолютно всю пищевую промышленность. Разумеется, Эллиот не знал, каковы на вкус человеческие мозги, но говяжьи по своим вкусовым качествам его вполне устраивали.  
Тем не менее, где-то глубоко внутри Эллиот понимал, почему на самом деле его так беспокоит эта идея. Вся суть заключалась в том, что благодаря этому популярному стереотипу он не мог избавиться от навязчивой идеи хоть раз попробовать человеческий мозг. Вдруг он и правда вкуснее говяжьего? Неспроста же книжные и киношные зомби так сходят по нему с ума?  
Эллиот, конечно, гнал эти мысли от себя как можно дальше, от греха подальше обходил стороной полки с ужастиками в книжных магазинах, избегал фильмов про сверхъестественных существ и не смотрел модных сериалов. Но он никогда не был до конца уверен, как долго человеческое в нём сможет побеждать.  
  
***  
  
В город пришла весна, а вместе с ней и одно из главных спортивных событий в его жизни – чемпионат мира по снукеру. Со всей страны в Шеффилд стекались болельщики, скупали сувениры в лавочках в центре, оккупировали пабы и фотографировались на фоне театра «Крусибл».  
Эллиот любил снукер, но билеты на главный турнир сезона были недешёвыми, и он просто не мог позволить себе посещать арену во все игровые дни - это обошлось бы ему в кругленькую сумму. Желая сэкономить, Эллиот предпочитал посещать лишь отдельные матчи, а большую часть турнира смотрел или дома по телевизору, или, когда одиночество становилось совсем уж невыносимым, в ближайшем пабе, где по телевизору неизменно показывали прямую трансляцию чемпионата. Если начистоту, вечера в пабе Эллиот любил куда больше вечеров дома. В окружении людей ему было уютнее, он не чувствовал себя отрезанным от мира, да и наблюдать за соревнованиями куда естественнее в большой компании, нежели в одиночестве перед телевизором.  
Как и у других болельщиков, у него были свои симпатии и антипатии, любимые и нелюбимые игроки. Он восхищался Нилом Робертсоном, талантливым австралийцем, у которого была изящная фигура и красивые руки с тонкими аристократичными пальцами. Игра Нила была немного тягучей, но Эллиота это не раздражало – напротив, ему нравилось, что своими долгими раздумьями у стола игрок давал возможность подумать над позицией и зрителю. Да и, в конце концов, это было просто красиво. Как балет. Очень медленный, размеренный, обстоятельный балет.  
Были и другие снукеристы, наблюдение за игрой которых доставляло Эллиоту удовольствие, но Нил был, пожалуй, самым приятным и милым его сердцу. Тот день, когда он победил на чемпионате мира здесь, в Шеффилде, Эллиот запомнил на всю жизнь, тем более что ему как раз посчастливилось самому присутствовать на том памятном финале. Конечно, это было давно, ещё в прошлой жизни. Но у Эллиота оставалось теперь не так уж много счастливых воспоминаний, и он берёг каждое из них.  
  
В этот вечер он снова пришёл в паб посмотреть матч – Нилу предстояло играть против какого-то неизвестного Эллиоту паренька с устрашающе низким рейтингом; если начистоту, в принципе было не очень понятно, как он умудрился пройти три раунда квалификации, где на каждом шагу его подстерегали разные сильные и страшные соперники, но факт оставался фактом. Паренёк преодолел все преграды и по жеребьёвке получил Робертсона. Эллиот заказал себе пинту и порцию колбасок и приготовился наблюдать, как титулованный Нил разделает своего соперника под орех. Но, похоже, этим вечером у австралийского игрока что-то пошло не так.  
«Он сам не свой, — напряжённо думал Эллиот. — Когда надо отыгрываться, он атакует, когда есть хорошая возможность для атаки – зачем-то отыгрывается. Странно».  
— У него мозг вообще есть? — взвизгнула пергидрольная блондинка с крупными передними зубами, сидевшая за соседним столиком, когда Робертсон предпринял очередную неудачную попытку атаковать, и прицельный шар отскочил от губки и вылетел со стола, а биток угодил прямиком в лузу. — Что он вытворяет?  
«Мозг, — мысленно передразнил её Эллиот. — Это у тебя нет мозга! А Нилу просто не везёт».  
— Соперник давит на него психологически, — вторил его мыслям спутник блондинки, тучный бородатый мужчина, который за последний час приканчивал уже четвёртую или пятую по счёту пинту. — Тяжело сейчас этому белобрысому. Он выходил на матч фаворитом, титулованный игрок, все дела, а тут какой-то шибздик малолетний его раком ставит.  
И Эллиот кивал, хотя обращался бородач вовсе не к нему, и внимательно смотрел на «малолетнего шибздика». Тот выглядел совсем не впечатляюще, по крайней мере, по сравнению с красивым статным Нилом: невысокий коренастый парнишка с бородкой-метёлкой на щекастом лице вчерашнего школьника. Когда он семенил вокруг стола, изучая позицию, казалось, что он вот-вот собьётся с ног и покатится, как колобок. Но при всей своей внешней невзрачности он, тем не менее, вёл в счёте вот уже 3 – 1, а Нилу не помогали ни титулы, ни множество болельщиков, ни весь его богатый матчевый опыт.  
— Безмозглый этот ваш Робертсон, — констатировала несколько часов спустя блондинка, когда первая сессия матча завершилась со счётом 7 – 2 в пользу малоизвестного юноши из глубин рейтинга.  
Эллиоту очень хотелось вступиться за любимого игрока. Но он вдруг поймал себя на том, что, наверное, впервые в жизни не может найти аргументов в его защиту.  
  
***  
  
В ту ночь Эллиот так и не смог заснуть. Несколько часов он ворочался с боку на бок, вспоминая прошедший вечер, ужасный матч и ехидную блондинку. Почему-то в памяти всплыла история из детства, как сестра дразнила его глупой шуткой.  
«Знаешь такую штуку, Эл, — говорила она с таким деловым видом, словно хотела открыть ему все тайны вселенной, — если у тебя проблемы со здоровьем, ну, с каким-нибудь органом, значит, ты должен есть этот орган, чтобы он у тебя не болел. Ну, типа, если болит печень, ешь говяжью печёнку, если проблемы с желудком – ешь рубец, а если с ногами что-то не так, куриная ножка тебе поможет. Так вот, Эл, — тут она делала многозначительную паузу. — Тебе нужно есть мозги. Больше ничего тебе уже не поможет».  
После этого сестра обычно заливалась хохотом, чувствуя себя очень остроумной, а Эллиот краснел и изо всех сил старался не показать своей обиды. С тех пор прошло много лет, а воспоминания задевали его до сих пор.  
«А если сестра была права, — мучительно думал Эллиот. — Если это и правда работает?»  
Уж у невзрачного соперника Робертсона точно были мозги, раз он умудрился так впечатляюще сыграть против такого титулованного игрока. Даже будучи болельщиком Нила, Эллиот не мог не признать, что его юный соперник играл хорошо: ему определённо удавались крупные серии, он умел выходить на нужный шар даже после сложного удара, и даже в тактике умудрялся держаться очень достойно, несмотря на явный недостаток опыта в матчах против топовых игроков. А главное, он выглядел очень уверенным в себе и, похоже, просто подавлял Робертсона психологически, как и предполагал толстый мужчина в пабе.  
«Нилу самому не повредило бы это всё», — подумал Эллиот.  
Спать больше не хотелось. В голове внезапно возникла идея, от которой Эллиот, как ни старался, так и не сумел отделаться. Он сполз с кровати и направился в кладовку, где стоял ящик с инструментами.  
  
***  
  
Будучи местным жителем, Эллиот прекрасно знал город вплоть до самых мелких закоулков и подворотен, а как снукерный болельщик со стажем, всегда был в курсе, где именно селятся приезжающие на чемпионат снукеристы и в каких заведениях любят зависать в перерывах между матчами. Найти нужного человека в данных условиях было делом техники. Хотя на самом деле Эллиоту просто повезло: тот, кого он искал, вышел из бара ровно в тот момент, когда Эллиот собирался туда зайти.  
— Возвращаюсь в гостиницу, — говорил он кому-то, прижимая к уху телефонную трубку. — Завтра днём матч доигрывать. Вы что-то хотели? — поинтересовался он, заметив Эллиота.  
В любой другой момент он бы напрягся, если бы встретил среди ночи на улице загадочного молчаливого человека в тёмной куртке с наброшенным на голову капюшоном, прячущего руки в карманы. Но сейчас, находясь в состоянии душевного подъёма, он втайне надеялся, что наконец настал его звёздный час, и окружающие заметили это тоже. Ему всегда было обидно, когда на турнирах он видел, как болельщики подходят к его коллегам за автографом или совместной фотографией, потому что к нему не подходили никогда. Он был слишком малоизвестным, слишком непопулярным, слишком невзрачным. Но теперь всё могло измениться. И он не мог отказать себе в удовольствии хоть раз ощутить себя звездой.  
— Вы прекрасно играли сегодня, — хрипло произнёс незнакомец, не снимая капюшона. — Хотел бы получить ваш автограф.  
— С удовольствием. У вас есть с собой программка?  
— Да, конечно. Давайте только отойдём хотя бы вот сюда, за угол, чтобы не стоять на проходе.  
И снова – в любой другой ситуации юный снукерист задумался бы, а стоит ли уходить в мрачную тёмную подворотню ночью с незнакомым человеком, но жажда славы – коварная вещь, способная заглушить даже инстинкт самосохранения.  
За углом был тупик, в самом конце которого тесно сгрудились мусорные баки: стекло, пластик, бумага, бытовые отходы. Стены были щедро расписаны самыми различными надписями, в основном матерными, кое-где попадались в том числе и знакомые всем снукерным болельщикам фамилии. «Хиггинс – хуйло!» — вывела чья-то уверенная рука у самого края стены, так, чтобы надпись просматривалась с улицы. «Робертсон пидор». «Сосни хуйца, Трамп». Из всего этого изобилия явно выбивалась лишь одна надпись, сделанная пониже других розовой краской из баллончика, почерком с завитушками: «Маркуша Селби – красавчик и секси!»  
— Поглядите-ка, — прервал молчание странный незнакомец в капюшоне. — Уже и вам признание в любви написали.  
— Где? — оживился молодой игрок. — Что-то я не видел.  
— Вон там, внизу.  
«Почему внизу? Пишут же обычно на высоте своего роста», — успел подумать снукерист, но найти надпись со своим именем ему уже не было суждено. Извлечённый незнакомцем из-за пазухи тяжёлый молот с отвратительным влажным треском раскроил его череп, и парень рухнул лицом на асфальт, прямо под надписью «Робертсон пидор».  
  
***  
  
Это оказалось сложнее, чем Эллиот предполагал. Когда-то очень давно, в детстве, он был с матерью в лавке мясника и видел, как здоровенный детина в окровавленном фартуке рубил топором свиную голову, и тогда со стороны казалось, что это очень просто: тюкнул раз, другой, да и всё. На деле же это оказалось куда дольше, грязнее и тяжелее, причём во всех отношениях. В моральном даже, пожалуй, в большей степени. От хруста ломающейся кости тошнило не в фигуральном, а вполне себе в прямом смысле. Мозг… мозг казался совсем не таким страшным, когда Эллиот покупал его в магазине, потому что упакованная в пластиковый контейнер субстанция, которую давал ему продавец, казалась чем-то отвлечённым и абстрактным. В конце концов, этот мозг никто не извлекал из коровьего черепа на его, Эллиота, глазах. Этот мозг вообще вполне мог бы оказаться выращенным искусственно в какой-нибудь лаборатории: зная о том, как далеко шагнула в последнее время наука, удивляться было уже нечему. И совсем другое дело, когда ты добываешь этот мозг сам. И когда точно знаешь, что это и кому оно принадлежало. Точно знаешь, что он не коровий.  
«Только что я разговаривал с этим человеком, — мысленно повторял Эллиот, и ему очень хотелось ущипнуть себя и убедиться, что всё это просто кошмарный сон – но он знал, что всё происходит с ним наяву. — Нет, лучше про это не думать».  
«Лучше про это не думать», — говорил он себе, но тем не менее продолжал возвращаться к этой мысли снова и снова.  
Говяжий мозг из магазина всегда казался ему отвратительной субстанцией, но она не шла ни в какое сравнение с тем, что он держал в руках сейчас. Слизкий, в красных прожилках, он был отвратительно тёплым и напоминал по консистенции гадкое подтаявшее желе. Эллиот в очередной раз вздохнул, стараясь преодолеть тошноту. В конце концов, это всё во благо. Если не для всего человечества (да уж конечно не для всего человечества), то хотя бы для одного человека.  
Субстанция отлично уместилась в пищевой контейнер с плотно закрывающейся крышкой.  
Эллиот отставил посудину в сторону и в последний раз взглянул на тело. После всех манипуляций, которые ему пришлось произвести над черепом покойного, опознать его можно было разве что по отпечаткам пальцев: от головы практически ничего не осталось, сплошное кровавое месиво.  
«Подумают, что по пьяни подрался и его забили до смерти, — решил Эллиот. — Или что это ограбление».  
На всякий случай он пошарил по карманам убитого: телефон, бумажник со сравнительно небольшой суммой, фотография девушки с косичками. Крови было так много, что она залила одежду парня, и фотография тоже оказалась заляпана, от этого складывалось какое-то жуткое, тягостное ощущение, словно Эллиот убил не только мужчину, а и эту девушку тоже. Он разорвал фотографию и выбросил её вместе с остальными вещами покойного. Если уж разыгрывать ограбление, пусть это будет убедительно.  
Уходил Эллиот не оглядываясь, но почему-то всю дорогу ему казалось, будто кто-то смотрит ему вслед.  
  
***  
  
Нил Робертсон как раз собирался уйти из отеля, чтобы позавтракать в симпатичном вегетарианском ресторане, который он присмотрел накануне, когда в дверь его номера постучали.  
— Да-да?  
Дверь открылась, и Нил с некоторым недоумением взглянул на паренька-посыльного с небольшой коробкой в руках.  
— Доброе утро, сэр, вам велено передать, — сообщил мальчик, протягивая постояльцу коробку.  
— Я ничего не заказывал. От кого это?  
— Сказали, от поклонника, сэр. Точнее, от болельщика, — поправился посыльный. — Он просил передать, что желает вам успеха на турнире и что это поможет вам в вашей игре.  
«Хм, занятно». Нил был озадачен и заинтригован, поэтому поход на завтрак было решено отложить; он дал мальчику чаевые, закрыл дверь в номер и повесил табличку «Не беспокоить», чтобы в спокойной обстановке посмотреть, что там ему прислали.  
Нилу случалось получать подарки от болельщиков и раньше – чаще всего, разумеется, от девушек, которые дарили ему нарисованные от руки портреты (в основном такие, что ими можно было детей пугать, но Нил всегда принимал подарки с благодарностью, потому что внимание было ему, разумеется, приятно) или какие-нибудь веганские сладости. Теперь, получив что-то похожее на пищевой контейнер, обёрнутый несколькими слоями фольги и пищевой плёнки, он решил, что это снова какая-то еда. Может быть, выпечка. «Хорошо бы это был морковный торт», — фантазировал Нил.  
Однако, едва развернув последний слой упаковки и приоткрыв крышку, он едва сумел сдержать крик ужаса и отвращения.  
В каком-то смысле, конечно, то, что лежало в контейнере, можно было назвать едой. С другой стороны, Нил был уверен, что эту субстанцию он не стал бы есть никогда и ни при каком раскладе, даже раньше, пока ещё не стал веганом и употреблял в пищу мясо и, что греха таить, субпродукты тоже.  
— Фу, — прошептал Нил, чувствуя, как к горлу подкатывает тошнота. Ему хотелось взять этот контейнер и вышвырнуть куда подальше – даже не в мусорную корзину в номере, нет, ему было невыносимо находиться рядом с этой дрянью, лучше было бы выкинуть её вообще в контейнер на улице, или сразу отвезти на мусоросжигательный завод, или… но он не мог себя заставить даже прикоснуться к этой ужасной коробке.  
Аппетит у Робертсона пропал, но сидеть в номере тоже было невыносимо. Он схватил телефон и выскочил в коридор, с размаху захлопнув за собой дверь.  
  
***  
  
Марк Селби спустился в лобби-бар и обнаружил там Нила Робертсона, который сидел на диване в самом углу с неестественно прямой спиной и смотрел телевизор, где крутили какие-то старые музыкальные клипы. Марку показалось, что Нил выглядит странно, он как будто был бледнее обычного и нервно заламывал пальцы, хотя его лицо оставалось совершенно невозмутимым.  
«Может, из-за матча переживает, — решил Марк. — Надо поддержать его как-то, а то совсем расклеился».  
— Доброе утро. Что с тобой? — спросил он, присаживаясь рядом.  
В ответ Нил промычал что-то нечленораздельное, не отрывая взгляда от экрана, где задорно выплясывала стройная темнокожая красотка.  
— Утро вечера мудренее, сам знаешь, — продолжил Селби. — Вот увидишь, сегодня игра пойдёт совсем иначе. Главное, не сдавайся.  
Нил медленно повернул голову и посмотрел на Марка так, словно видел его впервые. Тот поёжился.  
— Марк. — Голос Нила тоже звучал непривычно, глухо и прерывисто, казалось, будто он сейчас не то сорвётся на крик, не то расплачется. — Марк. Мне страшно.  
— Нил, что с тобой? Раньше ты никогда не…  
— Марк! Кто-то прислал мне мозг! Мозг, Марк! Чей-то ёбаный мозг! В ёбаной, блядь, коробочке!  
В холле повисла звенящая тишина. Бармен перестал протирать стаканы и уставился на Нила и Марка, парочка на диване в другом конце помещения перестала целоваться и тоже застыла на месте, словно каменное изваяние. Все, включая Марка – да что там, включая и самого Нила тоже, – в глубине души надеялись, что то, что они сейчас услышали, им просто показалось.  
— Нил, а ты точно не перепутал? — осторожно спросил Селби. — Может быть, это просто что-то… ну… похожее на мозг? Бывают такие отвратительные розыгрыши…  
— Нет! — вскинулся Робертсон. — Если бы ты это увидел, ты бы ни с чем не перепутал! Мерзкое кровавое вонючее месиво! Господи, меня сейчас стошнит.  
— Но зачем кому-то посылать тебе… это?  
— Откуда я знаю! Мне сказали, что это от поклонников, но, по-моему, это какая-то злая шутка! Может, мне угрожают? Может, надо было позвонить в полицию?  
— А вот это хорошая идея. Куда ты дел эту хрень? Выкинул?  
— Издеваешься? Да я даже щипцами к этому не притронусь. Лежит у меня в номере на столе. Я теперь даже зайти туда боюсь.  
Нил нервно заломил руки.  
— Теперь придётся сняться с турнира. Как играть в таком состоянии?  
— Ты погоди пока… — начал было Марк, но его прервала неожиданно громкая заставка новостей по телевизору. На экране появилась диктор, вид у неё был почему-то испуганный.  
— Срочное сообщение из Шеффилда, — начала она. — Сегодня утром в переулке в районе Карвер-стрит обнаружен обезображенный труп мужчины. На месте работает полиция.  
Картинка на экране сменилась, перед зрителями предстала тёмная подворотня, где на земле у мусорных баков лежало что-то прикрытое брезентом. Вокруг тела копошились полицейские, кто-то что-то подбирал с земли, кто-то фотографировал.  
— Один из офицеров согласился дать нам свои комментарии, — произнёс голос корреспондента за кадром.  
— Труп принадлежит мужчине, пока это всё, что мы можем сказать, — заявил в камеру мрачный амбал в полицейской форме. — К сожалению, тело сильно изуродовано и на данном этапе не поддаётся опознанию. Документов при погибшем не обнаружено. Однако есть одна необычная деталь: по словам наших экспертов, из черепной коробки покойного был извлечён мозг. Возможно, мы имеем дело с маньяком, но на данном этапе мы пока не можем ничего утверждать. Ведётся следствие.  
Услышав всхлип, Марк обернулся к Нилу как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как тот, закатив глаза, соскальзывает с кожаного дивана, и подхватить его, стараясь смягчить падение. Положа руку на сердце, Селби прекрасно понимал реакцию товарища.  
«Надо звонить в полицию», — решил он, и, продолжая одной рукой придерживать потерявшего сознание Нила, вытащил из кармана телефон.  
  
***  
  
Утром весь город гудел. Эллиот включил телевизор, чтобы посмотреть утренние новости, и увидел репортаж с места убийства. Ему снова стало не по себе. Он простоял под душем целый час, драил себя самой жёсткой мочалкой, какую только смог найти, несколько раз намыливал волосы, чистил щёткой ногти, но всё равно не мог отделаться от мысли, что где-то могли остаться следы, и теперь, стоит лишь ему выйти на улицу, все начнут тыкать в него пальцем и кричать «Убийца!». Прежде его всегда ранило, что никто не обращал на него внимания, но не такой славы он для себя хотел.  
Тем не менее, матч Робертсона хотелось досмотреть, и, кроме того, сейчас Эллиоту как никогда нужно было выпить, поэтому к обеду он всё же сумел заставить себя выйти из дома и дойти до своего любимого паба. Однако по телевизору крутили совсем другой матч, Ронни О’Салливана против Доминика Дейла.  
— Матч Робертсона отменили, — сообщил бармен, наливая Эллиоту его пинту. — Там что-то с соперником. Не пришёл он вроде или что-то такое. Белобрысый теперь автоматически прошёл в следующий круг, повезло.  
— Стоило ехать на турнир, чтобы потом слиться, — буркнул Эллиот.  
Делать было нечего, пришлось смотреть игру О’Салливана. Его, правда, Эллиот не слишком любил – Ронни казался ему излишне резким, излишне энергичным и нервным, это раздражало – но, с другой стороны, любимая игра при любом раскладе успокаивала и создавала некую иллюзию нормальности.  
В перерыве внезапно показали интервью с Робертсоном.  
— Безусловно, я испытал некоторое облегчение, когда узнал, что автоматически прохожу дальше, однако не могу сказать, что я рад, — непривычно резко и отрывисто говорил подозрительно нервный и более бледный, чем обычно, Нил. — Потому что я предпочитаю побеждать честно, а не проходить в следующий этап подобным путём. В конце концов, мы все переживаем за нашего товарища, поскольку никто не знает, что с ним случилось.  
— Вы хотели что-то передать своим болельщикам? — послышался за кадром голос интервьюера.  
— Да. Я бы очень попросил своих болельщиков впредь не передавать мне никаких подарков, — голос снукериста внезапно задрожал, как будто тот был на грани истерики. — Потому что если кто-то считает, что передать мне в подарок чей-то мозг в коробочке – это смешно, то я могу сказать, что более отвратительный розыгрыш придумать просто невозможно. Кроме того, как вы все наверняка в курсе, я веган и презираю все продукты животного происхождения!  
Бокал выскользнул у Эллиота из пальцев и разлетелся на множество осколков.  
— Плати, парень, — бесстрастно заметил бармен.  
Эллиот дрожащими руками вытащил бумажник, отсчитал несколько купюр и, ни слова больше ни говоря, покинул паб.  
  
***  
  
«Если это не предательство, то что же тогда?» — думал он, следя за тем, как разогревается на огне сковородка. Уже готовые к обжарке, обвалянные в муке мозги ждали своего часа на тарелке у плиты. Он так хотел помочь этому человеку. Так хотел поделиться с ним толикой мудрости, отдать ему частичку мастерства, которым совсем не по праву обладал какой-то никому не известный пацан, а его усилия не были оценены по достоинству.  
Да к тому же он, этот Нил, которым Эллиот всегда так восхищался, оказался его идеологическим врагом. Эллиот снова вспомнил мужчину, который скандалил в магазине, крича о трупоедах, которые сведут в могилу всё человечество. «Никогда бы не подумал, что Нил из таких», — констатировал он.  
Всю жизнь Эллиот мысленно составлял список вещей, которые доставляют ему боль и душевный дискомфорт. За последние дни этот список существенно подрос.  
Тяжело жить, когда ты не такой, как все.  
Тяжело, когда твои усилия не оценивают по достоинству.  
Тяжело осознавать, что эти усилия оказались в принципе напрасными.  
Тяжело оказываться ненужным.  
Тяжело, когда человек, которым ты восхищался, тебя разочаровывает.  
Он вздохнул и положил на сковородку первую порцию.  
Ему снова и снова вспоминалась та ночь. Тошнотворный хруст, с которым тяжёлый молот врезается в голову, кроша кости, разбрызгивая кровь и частички мозга. Клочья волос, прилипающие к окровавленному металлу. Мозг, влажно поблёскивающий в тусклом свете фонаря. Ему всё ещё хотелось думать, что всё это было лишь кошмарным сном, но окровавленная одежда продолжала лежать в стиральной машине, а инструменты, которые он так толком и не отчистил от крови, в кладовке.  
Кусочки мозгов поджарились с одной стороны, и он перевернул их лопаточкой.  
«Ведь мог бы съесть всё сам. Пожертвовал этому, а он не оценил. Сволочь».  
Эллиоту казалось, что он почти ощущает этот вкус на языке. Он не знал точно, каким был бы этот вкус, но ему представлялось что-то жирное, нежное, мягкое. Как говяжий мозг, только лучше.  
Он выключил плиту и переложил готовое блюдо на тарелку. Включил телевизор. По Би-би-си продолжали показывать чемпионат мира: вокруг стола задумчиво ходил нервный взъерошенный Марк Селби, в углу мрачно чистил ногти какой-то очередной никому не известный мальчишка из глубин рейтинга.  
«У этого-то точно мозгов нет, — подумал Эллиот, мельком увидев счёт: 5 – 0 в пользу Селби. — У Селби есть».  
Он открыл бутылку пива и отправил в рот первый кусочек свежего поджаренного мозга.  
Тяжёлый молоток терпеливо ждал своего часа в кладовке.  
  
\---  
  
[1] - Бум, бум, серебряный молот Максвелла  
Обрушился на его голову.  
Бум, бум, серебряный молот Максвелла  
Гарантирует, что он мёртв.  
The Beatles, «Серебряный молот Максвелла»


End file.
